Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Fin de la dernière année de lycée, l'Unholy Trinity se réunie une dernière fois, avant de partir chacune de leur côté, Yale, Louisville et pour la dernière, une autre année au lycée. Elles se souviennent des moments forts de leur amitié. Brittana et amitiée Quinntana et Quitany.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour :) Je reviens avec une mini fiction dont le thème m'avait été proposé par quelqu'un quand j'avais besoin d'idées !**

**Elle fera trois chapitres + un prologue (maintenant) et un épilogue.**

**Il y aura de l'amitié Quinntana et Quittany (je crois que c'est ça Quinn et Brittany, non ? J'ai un doute)**

**Et bien sûr du Brittana :)**

Quinn était assise à une table, seule, au bredstick's, et attendait ses deux amies. Et voilà, le lycée était finit, les nationales étaient passées, les examens aussi. Quinn allait aller à Yale, Santana à New York et Brittany allait rester un an de plus au lycée. Elles allaient être séparées pour de bon. Même si Quinn ne montrait pas beaucoup ses sentiments, elle savait qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas supporter cette réparation. Ce soir, Santana prenait le train pour New York et elle celui pour Yale. Ce soir, c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient toutes les trois avant un bon bout de temps. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand elle remarqua que Brittany et Santana se tenaient devant elle.

« Bon Ice Queen, on peut s'asseoir ? Demanda Santana

-Euh...Oui oui, bien sûr. Répondit la blonde »

La serveuse ne tarda pas à arriver :

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers mesdemoiselles ?

-Un coca pour moi. Demanda Quinn

-Un vers de limonade et un jus d'orange pour ma petite amie.

-Très bien, je reviens tout de suite. »

La serveuse retourna dans les cuisines pendant qu'un silence gênant commençait à se créer entre les trois amies.

« Dîtes, vous vous souvenez la première fois qu'on s'est vues ? Demanda Brittany.

-Tu parles que je m'en souviens ! Je me demande comment on a fait pour finir amies ! Répondit la deuxième blonde »

**Voilà voilà pour l'épilogue **** J'attends déjà vos reviews pour savoir si vous avez envie de lire les chapitres suivant (les trois chapitres seront des flashbacks !), à jeudi ! Je posterais tous les trois jours. **

**Jo'**

**N'oubliez pas : Une review peut sauver un nain de jardin maltraité ! **


	2. Première rencontre

**Hellooo ! J'espère que vous allez bien **** J'ai faillit ne pas poster ce chapitre (très court, comme les autres malheureusement) parce que j'ai un oral d'espagnol demain et mes amies ont « oubliés » de me prévenir (j'étais absente pendant un moment) donc je suis un peu dans le caca, mais je vais me débrouiller !**

**Funio10 : **Et oui, j'ai voulu un peu changer, aller dans le « free style » mdrr et j'ai choisi le nain de jardin maltraité ! Oui j'ai vu cette faut après l'avoir publié ! Faut vraiment que je fasse attention au erreurs totalement bêtes que je fais tout le temps xD

**Malau-chu : **En fait…Nan, le millepattes n'est pas totalement guéri malheureusement, il lui manque encore beaucoup de pattes le pauvre ! Mais je voulais aussi aider d'autres choses, et la maltraitance des nains de jardin me tiens vraiment à cœur ! En tout cas merci Voilà la suite !

**Seve2904 : **Ouais, je sais que c'est court mais c'était l'épilogue, et même ce chapitre est court mais je n'arrives pas a faire plus:/ et les trois autres chapitres sont pareils:/ Mais j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Guest : **Le nain de jardin te remercie ! Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !

_Flashback_

_C'était le 2 septembre 2009, les premières années du lycée McKinley faisaient leur rentrée, parmi eux se trouvaient une blonde, assez timide, avec la lanière de son sac à dos serré dans sa main. Elle avait dans son autre main un papier avec marqué l'emplacement et le code de son casier. Elle y arriva tant bien que mal, après avoir été bousculé une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle composa son code plusieurs fois sans succès. Le casier était bloqué. Alors un garçon avec une crête sur le milieu de la tête frappa une fois dans le casier et il s'ouvrit comme par magie, elle le remercia d'un sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de repartir. La blonde posa ses affaires et pris son sac de sport et partie en direction du gymnase où elle comptait auditionner pour faire partie des cheerleaders. Elle traversa tout le lycée et se mit dans la queue (très longue) pour l'audition. Elle commença à regarder les gens autour d'elle, devant elle, se trouvait une jeune hispanique qui snobait tout le monde du regard. Et derrière elle se trouvait une grande blonde qui tenait une peluche licorne dans ses bras. Sur le stade, elle pouvait apercevoir les footballeurs, dont faisait partie le jeune homme qui l'avait aidé à ouvrir son casier, il y avait aussi un garçon très très grand, avec un sourire niais, mais qui était très mignon._

_Au bout d'une heure, ce fut au tour de l'hispanique, la coach, qui avait vraiment l'air horrible, elle rabaissait tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle aimait, la coach demanda à la brune de faire quelques figures qu'elle réussit parfaitement._

_« Quinn Fabray »_

_C'était à elle, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de rejoindre le milieu du gymnase, en face de la coach, nommée Sue quelque chose._

_Elle exécuta parfaitement une roue, et d'autres figures._

_« Bien. SUIVANTE ! »_

_La blonde quitta le gymnase pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires. Elle enleva ses vêtements de sport pour les remplacer par sa jupe et son T-shirt._

_L'hispanique était juste à côté d'elle, elle en profita pour essayer de démarrer une conversation._

_« Salut, moi c'est Quinn Fabray. Lui dit-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage._

_-Et alors ? Demanda la brune, d'un air méchant_

_- Bah je ne sais pas, comment tu t'appelles ?_

_-Crois-moi, t'as pas envie d'avoir à faire à moi. »_

_Sur ce, l'hispanique sortit des vestiaires._

_La blonde confuse, allait sortir à son tour mais la blonde avec sa licorne la retint par le bras :_

_« Moi c'est Brittany. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_-Et moi Quinn._

_-C'est qui la fille avec qui tu parlais ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, mais elle n'a pas l'air commode._

_-Moi je crois qu'elle peut être gentille mais qu'elle a trop peur de le montrer. Je sais que c'est une licorne, comme moi. _

_-Une licorne ? Ok…_

_-T'inquiète pas, tu comprendras plus tard._

_-Bon…Je dois y aller. A plus tard…Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?_

_-Brittany S. Pierce. »_

_Quinn sortit du gymnase et regarda sa montre. Il lui restait encore vingt minutes avant son premier « cours ». Alors elle s'installa sur une table de pique-nique, un petit peu à l'écart de l'agitation du lycée, enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et mis sa musique préférée. _

_Pendant ce temps, Brittany alla à son casier pour ranger sa licorne. Elle était heureuse, elle venait de se faire une amie. Quinn avait vraiment l'air très gentille. Mais la Latina l'intriguait, dès le moment où Britt l'avait vu, elle avait su que cette fille était méchante seulement pour cacher sa différence. Alors Brittany se promit qu'elle allait l'aider à s'accepter. Mais pour ça, il fallait encore qu'elle puisse d'approcher d'elle. _

_Elle referma son casier et partit à la recherche de la brune. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Elle était à un distributeur de boissons. Et visiblement énervée._

_« Hijo de puta ! Donne-moi mon putain de coca ! »_

_Brittany s'approcha et mis à son tour une pièce._

_« Hey ! Tu peux attendre ton tour quand même ! Donc recule en attendant que j'aie enfin pour coca ! »_

_Sans écouter la brune, la blonde appuya sur le n°2 désignant le coca. Il tomba en bas de la machine._

_« Le voilà ton coca, tu avais juste oublié 50 cents. Lui dit gentiment Brittany._

_-Ah euh…Merci. _

_-Pour me remercier, tu pourrais peut être m'apprendre ton prénom ? _

_-San…Santana Lopez._

_-Ravie de te rencontrer, moi c'est Brittany. »_

_Brittany lui sourit et continua son chemin._

_Fin du Flashback_

« Oh mon dieu, j'avais vraiment été odieuse avec vous… se rendit-compte Santana.

-Ouais, et tu l'es encore ! Avec moi du moins ! répondit Quinn en rigolant.

-Ça fait bizarre, au départ, t'étais genre super timide ! s'exclama Brittany

-Ouais, mais dès que je suis devenue capitaine des cheerleaders, que je suis sortie avec Finn et que je suis devenu amie avec San, j'ai tout de suite pris confiance en moi et je suis devenue la fille la plus populaire du lycée ! Même si, en y repensant, je n'en suis pas trop fière, j'étais horrible avec Berry alors que si j'avais appris à la connaître plus tôt, je me serais rendue compte beaucoup plus tôt que c'est une personne extraordinaire.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais c'est vrai que Rachel est une fille géniale. Avoua Santana

-Mais dis-moi Santana, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment raconté ton premier vrai baiser avec Britt… »

**Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est vrai que s'imaginer Quinn en fille fragile et timide…C'est vraiment bizarre ! Le nain de jardin attends vos reviews pour être sauvé de ses mauvais traitements !**

**On se voit dimanche **


	3. Premier Baiser

**Coucou mes lecteurs favoris ! Je vous poste ce chapitre en coup de vent, je suis vraiment pressée, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews, mais merci beaucoup vous êtes parfaits :***

_Flashback_

_Comme d'habitude, Brittany attendait Santana devant sa salle de classe pour qu'elles aillent manger ensemble avant la séance de Glee Club. La sonnerie retentit, et, comme d'habitude, Santana était la première à sortir. _

_« Salut Santana ! _

_-Hey Britt. _

_-Tu viens ? On va manger ? Y a des frites à la cafétéria, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé parce que Lord Tubbington fait un régime, et ça serait méchant d'en manger devant lui…_

_-Non ! Aujourd'hui, on ne mange pas ici ! Et on ne va pas en cours cet après-midi !_

_Fin du Flashback_

« Haaan ! C'est le jour où vous m'avez laissé toute seule au Glee club et qu'on devait faire des groupes de trois et que je me suis retrouvé avec Rachel ! Tu m'avais dit que ta grand-mère était à l'hôpital ! s'exclama Quinn

-Quinn, soit sage et ne m'interrompt pas durant mon histoire. Merci. Lui répondit calmement la latina »

_Reprise du Flashback_

_-Pourquoi ? On va où ? demanda la blonde_

_-Quelque part ! »_

_Santana pris la main de Brittany pour l'entrainer hors du lycée. Ca faisait bientôt trois mois que la brune s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait des sentiments qui dépassaient l'amitié envers Brittany. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus le garder pour elle. Elle devait le lui dire. Une fois sur le parking du lycée, elle fit monter la blonde côté passager de sa décapotable rouge (évidemment) et démarra. Elles quittèrent petit à petit Lima pour monter dans les coteaux. Une fois dans la forêt, la brune se gara, alla chercher un sac à dos dans le coffre et vint ouvrir la porte à son amie._

_« On est où ? demanda-elle._

_-Pas loin. Viens, suis-moi. »_

_Elle suivit Santana dans la forêt. Elles marchèrent quelques minutes avant que Santana s'arrête. Elle fit passer Brittany devant et mis ses mains devant les yeux de son amie. Elle la guida et peu de temps après, elle lui retira ses mains._

_« Wouaw…Sanny c'est magnifique… »_

_La blonde était sans voix, cet endroit était magnifique. C'était une étendue d'herbe verte, entourée d'arbres qui surplombait Lima dans toute sa splendeur. _

_« Mais…Pourquoi on est ici ? Finit-elle par demander._

_-Parce que… Je dois te parler Britt…_

_-Me parler de quoi ? Pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir peur ? _

_-Parce que je suis effrayée._

_- Sanny, il ne faut pas que tu aies peur, ce n'est que moi. Je te jure que je ne le répèterais à personne (et surtout pas à Lord Tubbington parce qu'il est incapable de tenir un secret !)_

_-Assied toi, on va un peu manger avant. »_

_Les deux filles s'installèrent dans l'herbe et mangèrent les sandwichs que Santana avait préparés tôt le matin. Ensuite, elles s'allongèrent côte à côte pour pouvoir profiter du ciel bleu. _

_« Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi ?_

_-C'est…Un peu gênant. J'ai peur qu'après ça tu t'éloignes de moi, alors que je tiens plus que tout au monde à notre amitié. _

_-Et je te promets que rien ne pourra la détruire._

_-En fait… Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je t'ai trouvé bizarre. Mais peu de temps après j'ai compris que tu étais seulement spéciale et que c'était ça qui faisait ton charme. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quand tu es là, toute ma colère disparait. Je suis comme sur un petit nuage. J'ai des centaines de papillons dans mon estomac. C'est juste…Je me sens tellement bien quand tu es près de moi. _

_-C'est normal, on est amies…_

_-Oui, mais sauf que ce que je te dis, on n'est pas sensée le ressentir quand on est juste amies. Et moi je me suis rendue compte que tu étais plus que ça à mes yeux. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi Brittany. »_

_La blonde ne dit pas un mot. Santana fixait toujours le ciel, priant pour que Brittany dise quelques choses. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelque chose l'empêchait de regarder le ciel. Brittany était penchée sur elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Seulement quelques millimètres séparaient Santana des lèvres de la grande blonde. Elle ne réfléchit pas et combla ce petit espace. Et là, ce fut l'explosion, elle perdit pied, c'était comme des feux d'artifices. Brittany mordilla sa lèvre inférieure comme pour demander la permission, que la brune lui donna immédiatement en ouvrant la bouche. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent. Un ballet pour la domination commença. Elles se séparèrent quand l'air leur manqua. _

_Brittany enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Santana et lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_« Je crois que je suis aussi amoureuse de toi Sanny. »_

_Fin du Flashback_

« Oh mon dieu c'est trop mignooon ! Vous êtes pardonnées de m'avoir laissée toute seule avec Berry.

-J'aurais pu continuer mon histoire mais sachant combien Mlle Fabray est prude…

-Quoi ?! Vous avez couché ensemble après ? Dans le champ ? S'étonna Quinn. Bon, Santana ça m'étonne pas, elle pourrait le faire partout, mais toi Brittany ?!

-Et bien…L'amour peut nous faire faire des choses que l'on n'aurait jamais pu faire avant, comme pendant ta soirée pyjama…

-Non non non, tais-toi Brittany, sinon je pourrais jamais plus dormir dans ce lit sachant ce que vous avez fait dessus ! Non sérieusement, quel est le seul lit dans lequel j'ai dormi où vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

- Hum…Je ne sais pas, Britt ? répondit Santana

-Le lit d'hôpital, on l'a jamais fait dessus, on a failli, pendant que t'avais ta séance de kiné mais une infirmière est arrivée. Répondit la blonde

-Baaah…Sérieux les filles ?!

-Bah ouaip… répondit la latina, un sourire un coin.

-En fait vous ne vous inquiétez pas du tout pour moi quand j'étais à l'hopital, vous vouliez que je me réveille pour pouvoir le faire dans le lit ! supposa Quinn en rigolant.

-Mais nan Quinnie, on était très inquiètes pour toi, surtout Sanny ! Elle était dans tous ses états.

-Santana ? C'est vrai ? T'étais inquiète pour moi ?

-Bah oui, j'veux dire, t'es ma meilleure amie !

-Si tu veux Quinn, je vais te raconter… »

**Voilà **** On se retrouve Mercredi pour le dernier des trois flashbacks, et si vous voulez sauver le nain de jardin maltraité, écrivez moi une petite review **

**Jo'**


	4. Bienvenue sur Terre

**Bonjour ! **** J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici la suite, et le dernier flashback, ensuite, il ne reste que l'épilogue !**

**QuinntanaForBrittana : **Et voilà, mercredi est arrivé ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

**Brittana14 : **Je te remercie de la part de tous les nains de jardin ! Ouais je sais elle est courte, mais je vais m'entrainer pour que mes autres histoires soient plus longues !

**JennCaron : **Mercii J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

**Je vous laisse lire )**

_Flashback_

_Il était aux alentours de 18h, Santana et Brittany étaient assises dans la salle réservée à Rachel pour son mariage, et attendaient Quinn qui tardait à arriver._

_« Je ne comprends pas, y a 20 minutes elle m'a dit qu'elle était sur le chemin… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? » Se lamentait Rachel._

_« Bon, je réessaye de l'appeler. Dit Santana en prenant son portable. »_

_« Biiip Biiip… Allô ? répondit une voix masculine._

_-Hum… Je cherche ma meilleure amie, Quinn Fabray et je suis pratiquement sûre que vous avez son portable entre les mains…_

_-Oui, votre amie a eu un accident de voiture, elle a été gravement atteinte et nous essayons toujours de la stabiliser… »_

_Santana raccrocha aussitôt. Sous le choc. Elle enleva immédiatement sa robe et remis ses habits de ville en un temps éclair. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle, quelqu'un la retint._

_« Sanny, attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_La latina regarda sa petite amie, qui essayait désespérément de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la brune_

_« C'est…C'est Quinn…Elle a eu un accident. »_

_Brittany, qui n'avait pas encore enfilée sa robe pour le mariage suivit Santana hors de la salle. _

_La brune lui attrapa sa main et se mis à courir pour rejoindre sa voiture. Brittany monta côté passager et Santana démarra. Elle roulait extrêmement vite. _

_« Santana ! Calme-toi, sinon on va avoir aussi un accident. Respire, ce n'est pas en risquant de te tuer qu'on va aider Quinn. Elle est prise en charge par les médecins »._

_Sous les paroles de la blonde, Santana ralentit. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Quinn était sa meilleure amie et l'idée de la perdre était inimaginable. _

_10 minutes plus tard, elles étaient à l'hôpital que lui avait indiqué le médecin au téléphone. Elle se gara dans un crissement de pneus et descendit aussitôt, suivie près par Brittany._

_A l'accueil des urgences, Santana demanda à l'infirmière :_

_« Bonjour, mon amie a eu un accident de voiture et a été amenée ici il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure…_

_-Son nom ?_

_-Fabray, Quinn Fabray._

_-Elle est en chirurgie, elle avait de nombreuses blessures internes._

_-Oh mon dieu… »_

_A l'annonce de ça, Santana manqua de tomber, rattrapée par sa petite amie._

_« D'après ce que je sais, l'opération devrait durer plus de cinq heures, vous devriez attendre dans la salle d'attente, deuxième porte à droite._

_-Merci. Répondit Brittany, car Santana était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. »_

_Elles entrèrent dans la salle d'attente où se trouvait déjà Judy, la mère de Quinn. _

_Sans dire un mot, Judy serra les deux filles dans ses bras avant de retourner s'assoir. Les adolescentes firent pareil. _

_Après plus de deux heures d'attente, Santana sentit la fatigue monter, et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde qui prit la latina dans ses bras. Santana s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. _

_Elle fut réveillée à 1h du matin, par le chirurgien. Elle se leva immédiatement._

_« Quinn va bien, nous avons pu stopper l'hémorragie interne, mais sa moelle épinière a été touchée pendant l'accident. Nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'elle puisse remarcher de nouveau. _

_-Quinn est réveillée ? demanda Brittany_

_-Non, son corps étant trop fatigué pour qu'elle se remette de l'accident, nous avons du la plonger dans un coma artificiel._

_-Pour combien de temps ? demanda Judy_

_-Je pense pour au moins une semaine. Ensuite nous la réveillerons pour voir comment elle va. _

_-Nous pouvons la voir ? _

_-Pour l'instant, seul les membres de la famille sont autorisés, mais à partir de demain, pour pourrez venir voir votre amie. Dit le médecin en s'adressant aux adolescentes. _

_-Oui, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. Leur dit la mère de Quinn_

_-Non, je veux la voir. Contesta Santana._

_-Allez Sanny, regarde toi, tu es crevée, tu as les yeux rouges, tu tiens à peine debout. Viens dormir chez moi et dès demain on ira la voir. Et je conduis. »_

_Santana donna ses clés à Brittany, contrariée de ne pas avoir pu voir sa meilleure amie, mais heureuse de savoir que sa petite amie était à ses côtés. _

_Elles rentrèrent et dormirent jusque tard dans la matinée. _

_Quand elles furent enfin prêtes, aux alentours de 13h, elles partirent à l'hôpital pour aller voir leur amie. _

_Et pendant toute la semaine qui suivit, elles passèrent leurs journées dans la chambre, à lui raconter des histoires, à se confier à elle, à la rassurer, et à lui chanter des chansons. Car même si elle était dans le coma, les médecins leur avait dit qu'elle pouvait peut être entendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. _

_A la fin de la semaine, les médecins stoppèrent les médicaments qui la maintenaient dans le coma, et elle allait se réveiller dans deux-trois heures. Judy, Santana et Brittany étaient assises autour du lit, attendant le réveil de la blonde. Une heure passa, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre. L'inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux des trois personnes. Les médecins vinrent les voir pour leur expliquer qu'ils ne comprenaient, normalement, elle devait se réveiller, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle reste dans le coma, elle s'était remise des chirurgies. _

_La boule, déjà présente dans l'estomac de Santana depuis 7 jours, ne cessa d'augmenter. Voyant que sa brune allait mal, Brittany la fit sortir de la chambre, pour aller faire un tour. Brittany était, elle aussi très inquiète pour Quinn mais laissait son inquiétude de côté pour aider Santana. _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas ma Sanny…_

_-J'ai…J'ai peur, j'ai peur de plus jamais la revoir me regarder, sourire, rire, et même m'insulter. J'ai besoin d'elle, je… je…J'ai besoin d'elle, c'est tout. C'est ma meilleure amie, et elle n'a pas le droit de partir si tôt…Elle ne peut pas m'abandonner …. Imagine si elle meurt…Je ne peux pas le supporter, c'est au-dessus de mes forces… expliqua la latina à Brittany, en sanglotant._

_-Je te comprends, je tiens beaucoup à elle et je n'ai aucune envie d'imaginer un monde sans elle. Mais pour l'instant, elle met juste un peu plus de temps pour se réveiller, tu sais autant que moi qu'elle dort toujours beaucoup, la preuve, quand on fait des pyjamas parties, elle ne se réveille pas avant 14h, alors, pour l'instant ne t'inquiète pas, Quinn ne compte pas te laisser tranquille avant un bon moment ! »_

_Les paroles de Brittany arrachèrent un sourire à Santana, un peu rassurée. _

_Elles revirent dans la chambre de Quinn, Judy avait dû partir car elle devait assister à une réunion d'affaires au Canada. Comme d'habitude, son travail passait bien avant sa fille. _

_Santana et Brittany restèrent toute la nuit et toute la journée du lendemain. Et c'est vers 16h, alors que Santana était en train de tomber dans les bras de Morphée qu'elle sentit la main de sa meilleure amie bouger. Elle se leva, en pleurant de joie. _

_« Britt ! Elle se réveille ! »_

_Brittany appela une infirmière pendant que Santana serrait la main de Quinn pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là. _

_« T'inquiètes Q. Je suis là, Britt aussi et on ne compte pas partir. Allez ouvre les yeux… »_

_Avec un effort surhumain, la blonde réussit enfin à les ouvrir. Brittany et Santana se jetèrent littéralement sur elle (en faisait quand même attention à ne pas lui faire mal) pour la serrer dans leurs bras._

_« Bienvenue sur terre... » Lui souffla Brittany._

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, et même si je me répète, n'oubliez pas ces pauvres nains de jardins, ils ont besoin de vous, alors, si vous voulez les aider : une petite review **** Et puis, même si les nains de jardins ne vous intéressent pas et que vous avez bien aimé mon chapitre ça me fera plaisir aussi !**

**On se revoit Samedi avec l'épilogue **

**Jo'**


	5. Epilogue

**Bonjour ! Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser parce que je devais poster ce dernier chapitre hier, mais ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête ! **

**Vous avez vu l'épisode 3 de Glee ? Je suis actuellement décédé et je vous envoie ce chapitre depuis ma tombe ! Omg Santana et Brittany c'était juste parfait !**

**Funio10 : **_Ouais elles se serrent les coudes, c'est ça une vrai amitié ! Bon bah j'imagine que tu as vu l'épisode 3, qui est le plus PARFAIT de tous les épisodes *.*_

**QuinntanaForBrittana :**_ Oups ! En plus tu trouvais ça long d'attendre jusqu'à Samedi et en plus je le poste Dimanche ! En tous cas j'espère que cet épilogue te plaira !_

**Brittana14 : **_Merci beaucoup __ ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'ai passé tes salutations au nain de jardin !_

**Bon, je vous laisse lire ce petit épilogue qui marque la fin de ma « mini-fiction » !**

« Ah oui, je me souviens de mon réveil, à partir de ce moment j'ai compris ce que voulais vraiment dire le terme de meilleure amie. Vous avez été là pour moi et je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez. Dit Quinn.

-Ooh, c'est mignon. Bon on arrête tout ça sinon je vais vomir. Répondit Santana.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda Quinn

-23h.

-Merde…Je dois y aller, je dois tout préparer vu que je pars demain… pesta Quinn

-Moi aussi je dois y aller, je ne dois pas laisser Lord Tubbington seul trop longtemps, sinon il va lire mon journal.

-J'imagine qu'on doit se dire au revoir… supposa la latina.

-Ouais… »

Les trois filles laissèrent un billet sur la table pour l'addition et sortirent du restaurant. A l'extérieur, l'air était frais, mais agréable. Elles se regardèrent, silencieuses.

« Je sais qu'on n'est pas trop gnan-gnan toutes les trois mais vous allez vraiment me manquer. Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour vivre loin de vous deux… avoua Quinn.

-Nous aussi… ajoutèrent Brittany et Santana, en chœur.

-Calin ? demanda Brittany. »

Elles se serrèrent toutes les trois dans leurs bras, tellement fort qu'elles ne pouvaient à peine respirer.

Quinn du finalement partir car elle devait vraiment préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Elle lança un dernier regard à ses deux amies avant de monter dans sa voiture et quitter le parking.

« J'ai pas envie de te dire au revoir Santana…

-Moi non plus Britt… »

Brittany trouva refuge dans les bras de la brune. Elle respira à pleins poumons son odeur, une odeur douce, qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre milles.

Santana approcha doucement son visage de celui de la blonde et l'embrassa tendrement, voulant lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle. Elle caressa la lèvre inférieure de sa petite amie qui l'autorisa à entrer. Et alors commença une danse, aucune des deux ne cherchait à dominer l'autre.

Elles se sentaient libre, elles étaient dans leur monde.

Cette nuit-là aura été une des plus dures que les trois amies n'eurent jamais vécues. Elles avaient dû partir chacune de leur côté. Se promettant de se revoir le plus rapidement possible.

Et elles tinrent leur promesses jusqu'au bout, car même aujourd'hui, à l'âge de 76 ans. Elles étaient toutes les trois assises à la même table, du même restaurant, de la même ville.

**Et voilà, FIN !**

**Merci pour les reviews que vous avez posté, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Et, même si je risque de me répéter, comme c'est l'épilogue, c'est votre dernière chance de poster une review pour ce pauvre petit nain de jardin maltraité pour qu'il soit enfin changé de jardin !**

**Xoxo**

**Jo'**


End file.
